I am what I am
by veerman
Summary: Those given the chance to change may never change, and may only change for the worst instead. Horror fic, suited to style of the comming Halloween.


**I am what I am**

There are many definitions of good and evil. One thing that is known for certain is that you cannot have one without the other. For generation upon generation, century upon century, even millennia upon millennia, I have been the latter.

He stood close by, in front of me in fact, and I could taste his fear in the air. It washed through my nose and swept into my lungs, purifying them as the strong human emotion took hold of my body. For some it was sex, others gambling and the rest, marijuana, but pure human fear was my drug. And at the moment I was riding a sweet high.

When I could no longer help it I lifted my hand, extending my pale fingers towards his face. (Poor boy, did he really think that years of sleep would have made me a better person? I have returned, mature and hungrier.) In shape and appearance they looked no different than they had when I was alive. Only the bone chilling cold melded with the hot wine of another's life source and the marble white colour of the appendages gave away my true identity. I am now reborn, the blonde fair girl who once called demons had now aged to become one.

As my hand brushed hir cheek he let out a whimper, somewhere between a frightened yelp and, so innocent. So weak.

My blood-soaked lips curled into a sensual smile as the sensitive pads of my fingers continued to brush along the curves of her face, the lines of his neck. With every slow caress he fed me bowl after bowl of that delicious dinner of fear. I could not help but wonder, as my hands wandered downwards, what his skin really felt like; how hhe would truly feel when I supped the blood from her neck whilst caught in that sensual feeling of a woman's touch that yet was from Death's hand.

Beauty was always in the eye of the destroyer.

It was true that even as I ran my fingers over his hair, lightly nicking the skin at his temple with my fingernail and closing my mouth over the small dot of blood, that I couldn't actually feel the textures of his hair, the soft, silky roughness of his skin. I could only remember and memories that head been around for that long were no longer memories, really, they were feelings.

Finally he shocked me back into reality as I realized he was pressing his body against mine and leaning onto me for support as I slowly unlatched my lips from the corner of hir head.

Looking down at her I could just make out of the colour of his pale dark eyes and the strong revulsion within them that he was trying vainly to mask. "You changed, into that...why?" He asked softly, leaning back into my chest, his words slightly muffled from within my shirt. I gave no answer, I do not feel obliged to, when I was in rest i was given a choice to change but I also had a choice not to. Should I? Sasami my friend had changed, changed to someone I no longer reconised, why should I stay the same when no one else would? I remained silent thugh, my return as _this _surprised and ultimately killed many.

Eventually, I could no longer the torture that my actions may have been wrong that my refusal to change may have brought a more damming effect by embracing the dark rathar than rejecting it, I kissed him. As I did it, I knew I was kissing him. But I felt no more pleasure than when I brushed my own lips against my hand.

I, unfortunately, grew weary of it quickly and found myself grabbing his neck in one hand and sunk my teeth into his pulsing veins as a knife slices through butter.

Suddenly, I stopped, and looked into his pretty face. It was much paler than it had been several minutes before, and there was a slight trickle of blood leaking from the wound on his neck. If I were to define good, he would be it.

When it came to meeting _her_ at last I told her straight of my crime.

"I loved him, I think. I loved his dark eyes and dark hair. I loved how soft and delicate hhe was. I loved that hhe could die and I had the power to kill him. I loved that he feared me. I loved that he was a believer. Yes, I did love him. I still closed my mouth back onto his neck, stifling his struggling movements until, finally, there wasn't enough energy, or blood, left in him to fight me. I loved that last sip of fear he gave me before I snapped his neck. I loved all of him- and I still killed him."

"Why yugi? Why?"

She asked me. She asked me why?! After all that I have done, and yet she still seeks to understand with my wellbeing at her heart. I missed that side of her, that was my Sasami. Not anymore. It was too late for that side to return anymore. I made it clear with my grin, exposing the new form my teeth had taken to.

"Because I am what I am. For what is evil if not the ability to needlessly kill the ones you love?"


End file.
